


buff girls ii: this time they're on exercise mats

by SoupRegrets



Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, No actual sex, Physical Restraint, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Trans Female Character, as in with someone's body as opposed to bondage or whatever, literal giant woman, the homoeroticism inherent in women rolling around together on gym mats, to be clear the trans girl is the small one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: Despite having a massive, incredibly strong partner who would be more than willing to pin her down and physically restrain her if she so desired it, Lily has not yet asked her to do so.Clearly, this must change.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	buff girls ii: this time they're on exercise mats

**Author's Note:**

> In which I, the author, write 5000 words of ~~an obvious kink of mine~~ that thing I know everyone really likes: giant women
> 
> (I make one reference to Lily's "dick", which I refer to as such, but aside from that, there's really nothing in the way of focus on genitals here.)

"Your friend taught you some stuff, you said?" Talia asks, wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. It's a late Tuesday evening, rehearsal day, and Lily and Talia are the only two people still out practicing on the mock stage--though, admittedly, it's less a stage than it is a small space with foam mats, and the two of them aren't practicing so much as they are just relaxing and idly chatting at this point, not ready to leave but not willing to shower and clean up yet, either.

"Yeah! Grabs and pins and holds, stuff like that." Lily stretches, arching her back and bending her arms backwards above her head. Even with her arms outstretched, the tips of her fingers just barely match Talia's height. "I can't remember what any of it's actually _called_ , but I can remember some of the movements, at least. It's cool how much of it has to do with body leverage and anatomy and stuff, you know?"

"Guess I can see the overlap between that and the type of stuff you do. Since they're both all physical." From her seated position on the floor, Talia takes a swig of her bottle of water, then leans back on her hands and continues, relaxed. "She teach you anything particularly fun?"

"Maybe not fun, but..." Seemingly done with stretching, Lily reaches up and undoes the tie in her hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail and retying it before continuing. "Demonstrative? Illustrative? Something like that."

"How so?"

"Like...moves that are all about locking joints and center of gravity? That kind of thing."

"Center of gravity?"

"You know, like..." Lily struggles to find the words, tugging at the strap of her soft-white, lightly stained tank top as she thinks. "Where your weight is? You've never done any sort of martial arts training before?"

"Nope."

"Huh. That's kinda surprising, somehow." Lily's eyes dart over to Talia's upper body, her muscles clearly visible in her loose black t-shirt, then dart away again. Talia, following her gaze, smirks.

"I feel a little bit like I'm being stereotyped, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Really, though, how's it work? The center of gravity thing."

"It's like--can I just show you? There's one particular thing that shows it off really well."

"Sure." Talia looks at Lily and raises an eyebrow. "Should I stand up, or...?"

"Yeah, uh--" Lily shifts so that her legs are out in front of her, then lies back, her black sweatpants swishing against the mat as she does so. "Okay, so, first, I'm going to be on my back, and you'll be, uh, on top of me."

"I'll be on top of you, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out of your system now."

"I'll have some restraint, don't you worry."

Lily scowls and rolls her eyes, but still drops her head down onto the mat, bending her elbows so that her wrists lie on the ground roughly parallel with her face. "Okay, now--pin my wrists? Hold them down."

"Not too much weight, though?"

"Yeah."

Talia, moving surprisingly gracefully, climbs over Lily on all fours and pins her wrists as instructed. She says nothing, but the smirk on her face makes her thoughts clear.

"Oh, shut up." Lily groans self-consciously.

"I didn't say anything, Lily. Now what?"

"So if I sorta shift my arms down like this..." Lily shifts her wrists and hands farther down, and Talia's grip slides down with them, closer to Lily's hips.

Talia watches curiously, an unsure expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Oh, you're gonna want to let go in just a second." Lily, for once, sounds a little bit cocky.

"Uh, why sh--" Talia is interrupted as, in one swift motion, Lily plants her feet firmly on the mats and, with some effort, pushes her lower body up, tipping Talia forward over her own hands. Reacting quickly, Talia throws her hands out in front of her just in time to avoid planting her face into the floor right above Lily's head, making a surprised-sounding noise in the process.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it! You see what I mean?" With Talia's shirt and broad chest pressing down on her face, Lily sounds a little bit muffled, though she doesn't really seem to mind all _that_ much. "Ow."

Talia pushes herself back up and moves backwards, kneeling over Lily's legs again. "You could warn me a little sooner next time?" She says, a vaguely miffed expression on her face.

"Sorry." Lily seems apologetic, but only faintly. Mostly, she just looks smug, though it's tinged with a playful air. "Gotta level the playing field somehow!"

"Then let's try it again, huh? So you can practice." Talia straightens her back up and looks at the smaller woman underneath her, crossing her arms in a mock display of power. "And this time, I'll pin your wrists for real, how about that?"

Looking up at her partner, Lily visibly shudders and averts her gaze ever-so-slightly, though she tries her best to disguise it. "Oh, come on, I said it was just a demonstration!"

"Okay, then what if we switch places?"

"You'll throw me across the room!"

Talia slides down into a sitting position, folding her knees and pinning Lily's legs beneath her body in the process. "You don't want that?"

"No, I--" Lily makes a halfhearted effort to free her legs, but it's no use. "No, I don't want you to throw me!"

Talia turns her gaze downward and examines Lily's face, raising her eyebrows in a knowing look. "Then what _do_ you want, Lily?"

Lily makes an annoyed-sounding _tsk_ noise and turns her head to the side, flushing slightly.

"Do you _like_ being at the mercy of someone much stronger than you, Lily?"

"Ugh!" Pulling an annoyed face, Lily flops her arms up in a gesture of surrender. "L-let me up, please?"

"Of course." Talia clambers off of Lily's legs, taking a seat at her side again. Lily, for her part, doesn't even bother sitting up--but she does turn her face to the side, out of Talia's view. From her position, all Talia can see of her partner's face is her reddened cheek and the side of her brow.

"...we're in public, okay?"

"Even though there's nobody else in the building?"

"It's not about people seeing, it's just, it's that it's--" Lily rolls over onto her side so that she can face her partner again. "It's embarrassing!"

"Not for me!"

Lily looks at Talia silently for a moment, an unamused expression on her face.

"...sorry." Talia smiles in a manner that's genuinely apologetic. "Why?"

"It's, uh, the, uh, vulnerability of it, and the, uh..." Lily trails off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What about when you wanted to wear the collar?" Talia says it half in jest, expecting Lily to turn away again in embarrassment, but much to her surprise, she doesn't.

"That was different, wasn't it?"

"It was? How?"

"I mean, I was worried about it then, too, it was the, uh, the--"

Talia cocks her head to the side expectantly, waiting for her to finish.

"The, uh, and I've been thinking about it since then, it's the, uh..."

"Uh huh?"

"...the sex stuff, and the, uh, control you had?" Lily finally manages to finish her sentence, though she can't help but phrase it as a question in an attempt to soften the blow.

"So, you're embarrassed that you get really turned on by the idea of me overpowering you?" Talia asks inquisitively. She manages to keep her tone remarkably neutral, considering what she's saying.

"It's not--it's not _just_ that, it's other stuff too, uh..." Lily grimaces and rubs the bridge of her nose, her eyes darting to Talia's arms for just a moment. "It's not too obvious, is it?"

"It's, uh...moderately obvious."

"Okay, yeah, it's also you being...big." Lily's gaze flickers up to Talia, her head still pressed against the floor. "And strong. Much..." Lily's fingers tighten slightly. "Much stronger than me."

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Talia says, her voice even.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to do anything about it? You don't have to."

"Uh, I, um..." Lily sits up and faces her partner, pulling her knees in close to her chest and wrapping an arm around them. "Didn't I kind of jump ship last time? With the collar? We didn't do what we were...planning on doing."

"I still enjoyed it. I'm happy with whatever you're willing to give me, Lily."

"Oh...yeah?"

"But if you wanna explore this side of yourself..." Talia looks down at Lily from above. " _I_ can see myself getting into it."

Lily flushes yet again. "Can we--can we maybe try it, then?"

Talia smiles, and something about it looks compassionate and almost sly at the same time. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, it's out in the open now, so..." Lily shifts position, dropping her knee to sit with her legs crossed in a much more comfortable pose, the tension in her seeming to disappear. Her cheeks remain just slightly pink, however. "Can we start small?"

"How so?"

"Like with you just, uh, holding my wrists or something?" Lily swallows. "Holding me open."

"Vulnerable?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to try it now?"

"Now? Right here?"

"It'll just be me holding you. If anyone comes in, we'll just say you were showing me what your friend taught you, okay?"

Lily glances at the nearby door, then at the room around them, still completely empty except for the two of them. "I, uh..." Unconsciously, she drops her hand and starts rubbing nervously at the inside of her thigh, seemingly unaware that she's even doing it. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Okay." Talia smiles, widely, and something about it sends a shudder down Lily's spine, though she's not exactly sure why. "What should I do?"

"U-uh, grab my wrists? Above my head." Lily holds her hands out in front of her and Talia wraps one large hand of her own around her wrists, grasping them gently.

"And I shouldn't go light, right? Full restraint?"

"Uh huh." Lily nods, her mouth drawn into a tight, nervous line.

"Okay. Lie back for me?"

Wordlessly, Lily lies back, letting Talia take the lead. Talia tugs her wrists up in the air, over Lily's face, then over her head, pinning her wrists and hands to the mat. Lily stares up at the ceiling, her eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"Try to move your arms?" Talia asks, leaning over her from above.

Lily blinks and inhales, just now noticing that she had been holding her breath. "Uh..." She tries to lift her arms, then tries to wriggle her wrists out of Talia's grip, but neither does anything; for all her effort, she might as well not have tried to move at all. "I, uh, can't."

"How's it feel? Do you like it?" Talia looks down at Lily's face from above, her brows raised quizzically.

"Uh..." For whatever reason, Lily is finding herself somewhat at a loss for words. "Yeah?"

"Yeah? What's that mean? This is okay?"

"Uh, yeah! I, uh, I like it." Lily can feel her cheeks heat up just slightly.

Talia smiles down at her from above, and Lily finds herself wishing that she could hide her face. "Good! I'm glad."

For a moment, there's a quiet, awkward silence, and then Lily has a suggestion: "Do you want to, uh, try touching me? While I'm like this?"

"Touching you?" Talia's eyes flicker to Lily's chest. For a moment, she imagines tugging Lily's top and bra off her shoulders and baring her breasts, but that's probably not what she means, she reasons. "Are you sure?"

"My sides? I just want to--to know how it feels?"

"Like this?" Cautiously, Talia leans forward and rests her other hand on Lily's hip and belly, the fabric sliding against Lily's skin under Talia's fingertips. Even through the layer of clothing, Lily twitches at the touch, her spine curving forward slightly and her outstretched arms tensing. "Whoa, are you--"

"I'm fine!" Lily's body is all tense again, her arms stiff and her fingers clenched. "Try moving your hand?"

"Yeah?" Talia lets her hand brush up and down Lily's side, watching curiously as the smaller woman underneath her twitches and squirms at her touch, letting out breathy groans and gentle huffs of breath. She repeats the action a few times, watching how it makes Lily's face screw up and her eyes squeeze shut as she continues. This makes her feel powerful, she thinks, even more than she normally does. "Hey, Lily?" She asks, pausing for the moment.

"Uh huh?" 

"Can I do this under your shirt?"

Lily, tilting her head as best she can, glances at the door, then back at Talia. "Go ahead." She says in a low, somewhat conspiratorial whisper.

Talia slides her hand up Lily's stomach and navel, and Lily visibly shudders and stiffens at the sensation of it, the half-formed callouses on Talia's fingers just barely scraping against Lily's soft, slightly sweaty skin. The cool sensation of her partner's fingertips against her warm body feels like a lot more than it actually is, and as Talia traces her way along the underside of Lily's ribs, Lily finds herself letting out a quiet, needy-sounding whine that she quickly bites back down.

"Very cute." Talia smirks at her from above, her face filling Lily's field of vision instead of the ceiling tiles, and Lily suddenly finds herself wishing that she could cover her flushed face up with her arm, but of course, she can't. She tugs at her arms anyway, but Talia's grip on her is utterly unyielding, and that fact, for _whatever_ reason, sends a rush of embarrassed, prickly heat throughout her whole body.

"Oh, I, uh, ah--" The sudden reminder of her helpless position has, for reasons not currently known but apparently not buried too deeply, seem to short-circuit Lily's brain; she wriggles back and forth, body twisting to and fro to no avail, squirming away from Talia's inescapable hand. It's hard to focus on anything _but_ the sensation on her midriff at the moment; it's either that or the ceiling tiles, and the ceiling tiles aren't making her gasp and squirm and whimper and feel a little bit like she's drowning on dry land, marooned as she is on the mats beneath her.

Talia chuckles at her--Lily hears it, even though she can't see it--and lets her fingers stray just a little closer to the waistband of Lily's sweatpants, and Lily, worked up far more than she thought, moans and rolls her hips forward into the air, her back arching in the process. Talia, reacting in surprise, pushes down on Lily's belly with her free hand, pressing her entire torso and midsection back down into the mats, leaving her to try to roll her hips forward again fruitlessly, Talia's pinning hand stopping the movement in its tracks with very little effort.

It only takes Lily a moment to realize what she's done, and when she does, she lifts her head up and gazes blankly at her partner, a confused expression on her face. "Oh, I, uh--"

There's already a smile on Talia's lips. "This works you up that much?"

Lily squirms embarrassedly, the prickly heat seeming to drain from her body as the momentum of the situation declines, and seems to regain some control of herself. "Oh, shit, I, uh, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Hey, Lily?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I really liked that." Talia is staring down at her from above, and Lily suddenly feels as though she's being observed under a microscope. "I _really_ liked watching you like that." Talia releases her wrists, and Lily sits back up and leans on her own hands, the blood rushing to her head making her slightly woozy.

"You...you did?"

"I liked..." Talia sounds as if she's had some sort of revelation--and an enjoyable one at that, given her smug look. "...doing that to you."

Lily rubs her forehead and notices that it feels hot, far more so than it did before. "Uh..."

"Did you like it too, Lily?"

Lily shivers. The sound of her name off Talia's lips is familiar, but somehow, right now, it sounds different. "Yeah. I did."

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we try a few more things before we wash up?" There's an inspired glint in Talia's eyes, and Lily feels her blood run colder and warmer all at the same time at the sight of it.

"What is it?"

"More of the same. It'll be easier to just show you."

Lily's knee-jerk reaction, in her head, is to say that saying yes would be against her better judgement, but if she's really being honest with herself, it isn't; she wants this, and even as overwhelming as her experience just was, she found it more than a little enjoyable.

"...okay. Just a bit, and then we'll shower, okay?"

Talia smiles broadly, and Lily feels her heart flutter nervously in her chest. "Got it."

"More of the same?"

"I'm just gonna try holding you a few different ways, and then you'll tell me how they feel. Okay, Lily?" Talia says, her voice flecked with a gentle, commanding quality. Lily is used to Talia being a gentle giant, but this is new, and not entirely unwelcome.

"I...okay."

Talia sits up on her knees, then folds her legs under her and kneels, splaying her legs out to the side and patting the spot on the ground between them. "Kneel here."

"Facing you?"

"Other way around."

Swallowing nervously, Lily approaches Talia with some trepidation, cautiously settling into a kneeling position between her partner's parted legs and twisting her head around to try and meet her eyes. "So, what, are you gonna pin me with your thighs?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe later, okay?" Talia rests her hands on Lily's thighs, and despite expecting _something_ to happen, Lily still jumps at her touch, the surprise of it making her vision snap downwards. "Lily, I'm going to put one arm around your waist, okay?" Talia murmurs gently into her ear, like she's a little caged animal, and something about the position, about how her partner can see her but not the other way around, sends that same not-entirely-unpleasant heat tingling through Lily's body again.

"Okay. Go ahead."

One massive arm slides around Lily from behind, extending out from the left side of her field of vision, and wraps around her waist, applying gentle, compressing pressure to Lily's middle. Lily lets out a controlled breath, trying her best to calm her nerves.

"How's that feel?"

"Uh...held? Pleasant." Lily, her arms pinned under the one restraining her, lets her grip on the legs of her pants loosen. "...safe."

"Can you move? At all?"

Lily shifts her balance from side to side, twists her body back and forth, even pulls her arms free and tugs at the limb restraining her, but it's all to no avail; she's anchored in place more firmly than she could possibly ever fight against, and the way Talia's arm is positioned keeps her legs folded neatly underneath her, making it impossible to use them for leverage. She can shift her head and shoulders forward and side to side a little, but the arm around her waist might as well be a vice, for all the good struggling does her. She slumps back into Talia's strong body eventually, slightly out of breath from the combination of struggling to escape and the pressure on her abdomen.

"Well, that answers that, then." Talia laughs, and Lily, pressed up to her partner as she is, _feels_ the movement against her back. "I _like_ you like this, Lily."

The way Talia says that sends Lily's mind racing, a rush of nervousness, excitement, and just a little bit of pride passing through her, and just then, she remembers that her partner still has another hand free. "Uh, well, is this it, or--"

"Hey, Lily. Lil." Talia's voice has just the slightest awed edge to it, and what she says next makes Lily's heart drop down into her stomach. "Can I put my hand around your throat?"

"Oh, wow, um--"

"I won't squeeze! Just rest it there. Would you like that?" There's no malice in Talia's voice, only what sounds like a gentle, guiding, kindness, albeit one tinged with an odd sort of fascination.

Lily, surprising even herself, makes up her mind quickly. "Yeah. Do it, please?"

"Of course, Lil." Talia says. Lily sees her partner's hand approach from the right and holds her breath nervously, only exhaling once Talia's hand is resting comfortably around her neck. Talia's touch is light, lighter than the collar felt, and yet at the same time feels far more restrictive simply from its potential to hold her still; even if what the two of them are doing is only a form of play, Lily's sense of being held, of having been _captured_ , feels real and visceral in a way that sets off a sort of primal, squirming thrill in the warm pit of her gut. Faintly, she feels her own heartbeat pounding against Talia's thumb.

"Lily?"

"Oh, yeah?" Lily blinks at the sound of Talia's voice, pulling herself out of her own thoughts.

"You okay? Can you move?"

"Uh, let me..." Experimentally, Lily tries to move her head up and down, then side to side--but every time she does, Talia's hand is there, an ironclad, immovable barrier that prevents her from moving anywhere Talia doesn't want her to. She tries to lean forward, but Talia's hand pulls her back by the throat gently, making the back of Lily's head press up against her partner's muscular chest. Lily lets out a little groan, suddenly hyperaware of how throughly restrained she is.

"Lily?" Talia asks, sounding somewhat amused at her feeble attempt to struggle.

"I'm, uh..." Lily can feel her voice reverberating against Talia's fingers as she speaks. "Wow, this is, uh..." She sounds a lot smaller than she did just a few minutes ago.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Well, I--" Lily feels her cheeks flush. "W-what, you're not?"

Talia chuckles behind her, then moves her head forward and to the side, right above Lily's ear. "I'm enjoying this quite a bit, Lily." Talia whispers, her voice dripping with a syrupy, flirtacious, just-slightly-predatory quality that makes Lily's legs tremble. If Lily was up and moving, if she didn't have her partner's massive hand perched controllingly on her throat, then maybe, just maybe, she could brush off her partner's words as just some light teasing; instead, pinned and trapped, held helplessly as she is, it's a struggle not to let her brain melt out of her ears at the sound of Talia's voice.

Lily slumps forward as much as she's able, her legs tensing underneath her as Talia giggles warmly into her ear again. She doesn't particularly want to admit it, but it's all too clear from her shaky breathing and trembling legs that all of this is having more than a little bit of an effect on her. Her pelvic muscles clench, maybe as a result of her situation, or maybe simply because she's been trapped in the same position for too long, and she feels a small quantity of slippery liquid dribble out of the tip of her dick and soak into her underwear, although she at least has enough presence of mind not to reach down and do anything about it.

"Lily..." Talia murmurs Lily's name into her ear in a singsong, vaguely mocking tone. "You're almost done, okay? Just a little bit more."

"Okay." Lily responds quietly, her voice weaker than she expected. She feels as though she _should_ have something witty to say in response, but at the moment, it's a struggle just to keep her thoughts collected.

"You're doing okay? You don't want to stop?" As Talia speaks, Lily feels the hand on her throat loosen just slightly.

"I'm okay." It comes out as more of a whisper than anything else.

Talia hums into her ear, sounding satisfied. "Good girl."

Lily whines quietly, her cheeks flushing at Talia's words of praise. Talia releases her grip on Lily's throat, then moves her massive hand down and rests it on the top of Lily's right thigh, digging her fingers into the small valley between her partner's left and right legs.

"Lily," Talia says, her voice soothing and gentle, "I'm gonna pull these apart, okay?"

Lily whimpers and nods ever-so-slightly, the back of her head bumping against her partner's chest as she does so. As Talia tugs her right thigh to the side, Lily feels her balance shift, and for a moment has a vision of herself collapsing like a house of cards, but then the arm around her waist pins her to Talia's body just a little more tightly, and the momentary panic leaves her mind just as quickly as it arrived.

"Halfway there, Lil." Talia murmurs into her ear, then shifts her hand to her other thigh, pushing it in the opposite direction with a slow, firm movement. It only takes a second for her to repeat the same motion, and then Lily is split open, legs splayed apart and body pinned in place slightly uncomfortably, her lower half exposed for anything her partner might want to do to her. Her bottom hits the ground, no longer supported by the platform of her folded feet and legs beneath her.

The position feels, in a word, _vulnerable_.

"Good _girl_ , Lily." Talia's breath is hot on her ear, and she sounds awed.

"Mmph--" For a moment, Lily forgets how to speak. "I, uh, I--" There's a tingling, shaky feeling in the pit of her gut, half fear and half anticipation.

"How's it feel?"

"Um, I, um--" Lily's cheeks are burning hot, she suddenly notices. Talia's hand is positioned between Lily's thighs, hovering right above her crotch, and Lily has the realization that even if she wanted to close her legs, she couldn't. "Uh, _vulnerable_ , and, um--"

Talia laughs again, and the sides of her hand rub up against the inside of Lily's thighs, making her squirm. "Pretty little thing." She whispers, her voice husky.

Lily nearly swoons and collapses backward into her partner in a whimpering pile, her backbone suddenly feeling as though it's made of jelly. The arm around her waist holds her a little more tightly, keeping her body pressed snug against her partner's front.

"Such a sweet girl." Talia whispers admiringly, using her free hand to pull Lily's hips slightly closer to hers. Lily feels her ass grind into Talia's crotch and mewls helplessly without really meaning to, her breath catching in her throat. If Lily could formulate words at the moment, she would; instead, she lifts one hand up and rests it on top of the one between her legs, working her fingertips into the space between Talia's digits in an attempt to cling on to anything she can.

"Lily?" Talia asks quietly, her lips brushing against the outer shell of Lily's ear. "One last thing?"

Lily inhales for the first time in a while and tries her best to focus her woozy brain on forming a complete sentence. "Wh--what?" Not her best, but considering the circumstances, she'll take it.

"I wanna bend you over." Talia shifts her hips forward a bit as she says it, as if in preparation. "Just a little bit, between me and the mats, okay?"

Lily exhales, then closes her eyes and leans her head back into Talia's chest trustingly before speaking. "Okay."

"You're so _good_ for me, Lil."

After a moment of hesitation, Talia removes her arm from Lily's waist and rests her hand on Lily's belly instead, leaning forward from behind and forcing Lily's shoulders and upper body to match her movement, inching her closer to the ground. "Hands in front, Lily?"

Lily complies, resting her arms on the mat in front of her. In one slow, gradual movement, Talia presses her partner's body forward from behind, leaning over top of her and sending Lily sprawling forward into the mat, her knees still splayed out to either side underneath her. Lily rests her weight on her forearms, bending her elbows as Talia rests more of her weight on Lily's back, the smaller woman's upper body collapsing downward more and more until her face and collarbone are flush with the floor, her back arched and her ass sticking up in a way that feels slightly undignified, but mostly just exposing. Lily lets out a shaky sigh and turns her head to the side, laying the side of her face flat against the mats, Talia's big arm filling Lily's field of vision.

"Good _girl_." Talia murmurs reverently, leaning over Lily's comparatively small body and lifting one hand up to tenatively stroke the top of Lily's head. "How's it feel?" As Talia shifts her weight around, Lily feels her ass grind into Talia's crotch and shudders, her back arching a little more as she instinctively pushes her hips back into the contact.

"Mmh, uh--" Lily is feeling quite a lot of things at the moment, but the majority of them would be somewhat difficult to express with her ass up and her face pressed against the ground as it is. She almost tries to say something snarky anyway, something that would cut the frightened, exposed, slightly shameful feeling coursing through her body, but then Talia leans over her again, chuckling gently and pressing herself up against Lily's back, forcing her a little further to the floor. Lily lets out a choked, whiny sound at the extra pressure and the feeling of being _caged_ by Talia's body, and then a louder noise after that when Talia moves her hand from the top of her head to the side and applies a gentle, restraining pressure, pinning Lily's head to the floor. Lily has a sudden vision of Talia and herself in the same position, but with Lily's arms tied behind her back and Talia's strong hand worked into her hair, locks of it sticking out from between her fingers, and the sight of it in her mind's eye makes her whimper and struggle instinctively to absolutely no avail.

"Lil?"

"I, uh--" The words come out slightly slurred due to how Lily's face is pressed sideways against the ground. "Feels kinda, uh--"

"Good?"

Lily sits quietly, her head pinned down and her ass up in the air, pressed up into her partner's crotch, and contemplates her feelings before responding.

"...helpless." Lily admits.

"Hah." Talia smiles widely. "It's a good look on you." She murmurs, letting her finger trace along the shell of Lily's ear. Lily whimpers.

From somewhere in the hallway adjacent to the mock stage setup the two of them are in, there's the sound of a door slamming shut.

Talia releases her hold on Lily instantly, pushing herself up and rolling sideways into a sitting position as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Lily to ungracefully scramble back to her feet, her face red and her heart pounding in her ears. As Lily stares down at the ground, hyperaware of her flushed, out-of-breath state, she hears the door to the mock stage open and sees Talia look over at it out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, we were just leaving, sorry. Yeah, we'll be out in just a few minutes, and you can use the room then, okay?" Talia says to the person in the door. Lily doesn't hear a response from them, but she does hear the door close. She rubs her heated face with her hands, trying to will what's left of the shaky, helpless feeling out of her body.

"They left, Lil." Talia says, standing up and resting a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Okay, so, uh, you want to go wash up?" Lily realizes that there are marks from the mat imprinted on her face and arms. Internally, she's thankful that she kept her body turned away from the person who came to check on them.

"We're not gonna talk about what just happened?"

"Uh..." Lily bites her lip, then glances at the door. "No, I mean, we should, but we should also shower, right?"

"We should, but...we can talk when we're less busy, I guess?"

"No, I mean..." Lily drums her fingers against her legs anxiously. "Would you want to, uh, shower at my place? It's big enough for you. And we can, uh, talk." She swallows. "If you want."

"Oh, I see!" Talia regards Lily with some amusement, enjoying the sight of the flustered woman standing next to her. "And we can practice some more things together, is that right?"

"...yeah."

"Well then, Lily, lead the way."


End file.
